Between Danger and Death
by char-tomio
Summary: It would've been better if I was alone in that warehouse brimming with explosives. It would've been better if I was the only one the Millefiore was hunting. It would've been better if I was the one who received all that cuts and shots. It would've been better if she wasn't part of the Vongola.


**Between Danger and Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Set in the parallel world, ten years later.**

A tall, raven-haired man clad in a suit and tie holds his breath.

He was in the middle of danger and death.

Yamamoto Takeshi was in a warehouse, trapped. The Millefiore famiglia, dressed as policemen were outside, ready to shoot if he took a single step outside.

He could die.

He will die.

Either way.

If he doesn't get out, they'll probably get in here and shoot him. Or if not, he could die from starvation, but was highly unlikely.

If he attempts to escape, he'll probably get shot like an animal once they see him.

It would have been perfectly okay if he was by myself. The worst part was that he was with an innocent partner. Chrome Dokuro was with him, injured.

She had nothing to do this. She doesn't deserve to be here.

All his fault, or so he thinks.

"If you two don't get out of there, we'll be forced to shoot."

Yamamoto scratches the back of his head and glances at Chrome. Her bleeding wasn't stopping. She was shot earlier before they ended up here.

He could've escaped here with her if this wasn't a warehouse filled with explosives.

The swordsman sits down beside her and thinks of a plan.

"Yamamoto-san.. We should surrender-"

"They killed our Boss. Their main mission is to wipe the Vongola out."

"They'll shoot and the explosives-"

"I know."

She frowns and clutches her shoulder, which was still bandaged tightly. Yamamoto pats her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Yamamoto needed her for the mission. She had something he didn't have, that's why he requested her to accompany him.

Regrets.

For the first moments of the mission, they were doing fine. Everything was going smoothly according to plan.

"We'll make it out alive." Yamamoto assures.

Chrome stares at him blatantly. He had failed to give her any hope.

"We won't die. Promise." said Yamamoto.

"Promises are meant to be broken." she straightforwardly said.

"Not this one." the swordsman said, gripping her free hand, "I've got this."

"You have a plan?"

He nodded. "We'll get out..at the right time."

"I thought you said that they'll shoot us once they see us?"

"That's why I need you to be by my side at all costs."

Her eyes widen. She immediately knows about his reckless plan.

"Don't tell me-"

"I'm still strong enough. Those are just ordinary bullets."

Chrome grips the swordsman's collar. "You're an idiot. The Vongola can't afford to lose a Guardian..!"

He removes her hand calmly and stares at her. "They won't."

Yamamoto stands up and peers at the window. The Millefiore guys were still there.

Chrome attempts to stand up but crashes down into Yamamoto's arms. She winces in pain.

The swordsman couldn't forgive himself for dragging her into this.

"You're beautiful."

The woman stares at him, annoyed. "Now's not the time to be saying that."

"I'm serious. You're still beautiful. Even with all that blood."

She scowls. "You're scared. That's why you're saying all these things."

"I've never been kissed before."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You'll have to believe that." he smiles, patting her head.

She frowns, straightening his neck tie. "You have other intentions."

"Intentions that will never happen." Yamamoto added.

Chrome fixes her eyes awkwardly somewhere else. "..Y-you're too tall."

"I'll just have to help myself, then." Yamamoto smiles, closing his eyes. Chrome follows suit as she feels his lips press against hers.

For a brief moment, they forgot where they were.

"Those guys in the Vongola will never forgive us." whispers Yamamoto.

Chrome says nothing but touches the fresh wound on his chin, which will probably become a scar.

A light kiss and Yamamoto shuffles to the huge collection of explosives, snagging something he could use later.

"I swear that this will not end like this."

All chaos broke loose. As soon as he finished talking.

The guys from the Millefiore fired their guns, breaking the windows and puncturing the walls.

The two crept down near the door, where there was no gunshots. They were probably waiting for them.

...

The men from the Millefiore shot at the windows and walls, waiting for them to burst outside. Their eyes are fixated at the steel door, looking for any signal.

They cease fire, seeing the door swing open. Out came Yamamoto Takeshi's box weapon, rondine di pioggia together with a stick of ignited dynamite.

An explosion follows and the last thing everyone saw was the two Vongola Guardians ahead.

"They thought that they'll finally catch their first Guardians.." Yamamoto panted, "..I bet they take it back.."

Nothing mattered anymore. Frantically, the swordsman carried his injured companion and ran away from the chaos, not minding the sound of gunshots.

The two slid off the road deep into a forest, attempting to lose their pursuers. All of their assailants ran after them but were slowed down by the rain's tranquility factor.

...

Yamamoto carried a very tired Chrome all the way to their meeting point with Lambo and I-pin. Their plan to use an illusion to lure the Millefiore away worked out smoothly, though rendering Chrome unconscious.

At least his promise of escaping safely wasn't broken.


End file.
